Ziggs
Ziggs, Hextechowy Saper jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności obrażeń magicznych. Czas ten zostaje skrócony ilekroć użyje on umiejętności. | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = Aktywna: Ziggs rzuca bombę w dany obszar. Jeśli bomba nie trafi we wroga będzie się odbijać do trzech razy lub aż trafi wroga. Bomba wybucha zadając obszarowe obrażenia magiczne jak trafi wroga lub po trzecim odbiciu. Długość odbicia jest zależna od odległości na jaką została rzucona, każde kolejne obicie będzie krótsze niż poprzednie. Bomba wybuchnie tylko po zderzeniu z ziemią. *'Zasięg do pierwszego odbicia:' 850 *'Maksymalny zasięg:' 1400 (szacowany) *'Promień wybuchu:' 150 (szacowany) *'Początkowa prędkość rzutu:' 1700 | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = 65 many | Opis = Aktywna: Ziggs rzuca ładunkiem wybuchowym, który eksploduje po 4 sekundach lub po ponownym użyciu umiejętności. Wybuch zadaje wrogom obrażenia magiczne, odrzucając ich. Ziggs także zostaje odepchnięty, lecz nie otrzymuje obrażeń. *'Zasięg:' 1000 *'Promień wybuchu:' 225 (szacowany) *'Maksymalny zasięg odrzutu:' ** Wróg: 500 (szacowany) ** Własny: 700 (szacowany) *'Promień widoczności:' 400 (szacowany) | Poziomy = }} many | Opis = Aktywna: Ziggs podkłada miny zbliżeniowe, które wybuchają po dotknięciu, zadając obrażenia magiczne i spowalniając wrogów na 1.5 sek. Wróg, który wpadł na minę, otrzymuje 40% obrażeń od kolejnych ładunków. Miny są widoczne dla wszystkich i automatycznie rozbrajają się po 10 sek. *'Zasięg:' 900 *'Promień pola minowego:' 250 (szacowany) *'Zasięg aktywacji:' 75 (szacowany) | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = Aktywna: Ziggs używa Mega Piekielnej Bomby, ciskając ją na daleki dystans. Wrogowie w epicentrum otrzymują pełne obrażenia, a ci, którzy są od niego oddaleni tylko 75% obrażeń. *'Zasięg:' 5300 *'Główny promień wybuchu:' 275 (szacowany) *'Drugorzędny promień wybuchu:' 550 (szacowany) *'Promień widoczności:' 700 (szacowany) | Poziomy = }} Wskazówki * Nawet jeśli znajdujesz się daleko od bitwy, możesz pomóc sojusznikom Mega Piekielną Bombą. * Spowolnienie wrogów Hextechowymi Minami ułatwia trafienie resztą umiejętności. * Odepchnięcie się przez ścianę Ładunkiem Kumulacyjnym to dobry manewr przy gonieniu lub uciekaniu przed wrogami. Historia thumb|right Ziggs urodził się z talentem do majsterkowania, ale był nietypowy jak na yordlowego naukowca - chaotyczny i hiperaktywny. Chcąc zostać równie szanowanym wynalazcą co , w szaleńczym zapale tworzył ambitne projekty. Ośmielały go zarówno wybuchowe porażki, jak i bezprecedensowe odkrycia. Wieści o pracy Ziggsa dotarły do Akademii w Piltover, której profesorzy zaprosili go, by zademonstrował swoje dzieła. Charakterystyczna dla niego niedbałość w sprawach bezpieczeństwa sprawiła, że prezentacja zakończyła się przedwcześnie, gdyż silnik hextechowy Ziggsa przegrzał się i eksplodował, tworząc ogromną wyrwę w ścianie Akademii. Profesorzy otrzepali się z kurzu i poprosili go o opuszczenie budynku. Zrozpaczony Ziggs przygotował się do powrotu do Bandle City w niesławie. Jednakże nim to uczynił, grupa szpiegów z Zaun zinfiltrowała Akademię i porwała jej profesorów. Wojsko Piltover wytropiło porwanych w więzieniu w Zaun, jednak broń Yordlów nie była w stanie zniszczyć jego ufortyfikowanych ścian. Zdeterminowany Ziggs zaczął pracować nad nową bronią - szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego talent do przypadkowego demolowania może pomóc ocalić porwanych. Niebawem stworzył nową kategorię hextechowych bomb. Zaopatrzony w te prototypy, Ziggs udał się do Zaun i wkradł na teren więzienia. Rzucił w budynek ogromną bombę i z radością patrzył, jak ściana rozpada się w pył. Następnie przegonił strażników, ciskając materiałami wybuchowymi. Udał się do celi, wysadził drzwi i poprowadził porwanych ku wolności. Po powrocie do Akademii profesorzy przyznali mu honorowy tytuł „Dziekana Demolowania” i zaproponowali, by przystąpił do League of Legends. Ziggs z radością przystał na tę propozycję, radując się na myśl o przetestowaniu swoich materiałów wybuchowych na najlepszym poligonie świata: Fields of Justice. }} Skórki Ziggs OriginalSkin.jpg | Ziggs MadScientistSkin.jpg | |1 lutego 2012}} Ziggs MajorSkin.jpg | |1 lutego 2012}} Ziggs PoolPartySkin.jpg | |4 sierpnia 2012}} Ziggs SnowDaySkin.jpg | Limitowana: Snowdown Showdown 2012|14 grudnia 2012}} Linki * Ziggs, Hextechowy Saper na PVP.net cs:Ziggs de:Ziggs en:Ziggs es:Ziggs fr:Ziggs ru:Ziggs zh:吉格斯